nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
At the Beach (episode)
| translation title = Umibede | image = At the Beach.png | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | storyboard = Takashi Kawabata | production = Takashi Kawabata | director = Kazuya Shiotsuki; Akihisa Takano; Junichi Takaoka; Hatsue Nakayama | end card = Kentaro Yabuki | airdate = May 10, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Temple Festival | next = The Play |crunchyroll = Watch Here|other airdates = January 26, 2019 (United States)}} is the 18th episode of the ''Nisekoi'' series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on May 10, 2014. Overview Raku and the gang go to a beach in the midst of their summer vacation. Chitoge develops romantic feelings for Raku, much to her anxiousness. Kosaki inadvertently asks an asleep Raku of allowing her to kiss him whereas Chitoge mishears it as Kosaki asking for kimchi. While trying to confirm her feelings, Chitoge is approached by Raku and asks him if they would work out if they ever became a real couple. As a reply, Raku rebukes otherwise, much to Chitoge's heartbreak and causing her to storm off whilst leaving Raku an apology. During their new semester, Raku and Chitoge get nominated for playing the role of Romeo and Juliet for their upcoming cultural festival, but Chitoge refuses to take the role. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Seishirō Tsugumi * Shū Maiko * Marika Tachibana Episode Notes Character Revelations * Tsugumi's breats are actually bigger than Marika's. * Chitoge seems to slowly develop feelings for Raku. Differences between anime and manga * Marika's umbrella has roses and different frills in the manga. * In the manga, a group of guys stare at the girls in the gang and wonder if they're celebrities because of how hot they are. * Tsugumi's bikini in the anime is slightly different from the manga's. * In the manga, a group of people stare at Tsugumi because of her bikini. * Marika's bikini in the anime is white and has frills but in the manga, her bikini has diamond design on it and has no frills. * The scene where Marika and Chitoge starts touching Tsugumi's breasts isn't exactly shown in the manga. In the manga, you could only read what Tsugumi, Marika, and Chitoge are saying during that scene. * In the manga, a group of guys try to have Chitoge hang out with them but leave her alone once Raku tells them that she's with him. * As Raku puts a bandage on Chitoge's finger, they sit on chairs in the manga, but in the anime, they seem to be sitting on stump-like chairs. * When Kosaki showed Raku the sand castle she built in the manga, you could see a few people looking and taking pictures of it. * As Kosaki and Raku talk to each other at the boardwalk, Raku is shown to be nervous talking to Kosaki because he doesn't know hat to talk about in the manga. * Kosaki's bikini in the anime, have a few small differences compared to the manga's. * The sandcastle that Kosaki builds on their second day at they beach doesn't show a huge man eating a human in the manga. * The small scene where Ruri and Tsugumi repeatedly step on Shū as he is dug into the sand isn't shown in the manga. * When the gang starts playing with firework, Shū asks where Chitoge is in the manga, but in the anime, Tsugumi is the one asking Chitoge's whereabouts. * The scene where some of the Bee Hive Gang members and Claude wonder why Chitoge and Raku aren't seeing each other never occurred in the anime. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 44: At The Beach, Chapter 45: Hazy, and Chapter 46: Dramatic Play. * The sandcastle that Kosaki builds on their second day at they beach show a huge man eating a person. This may be a reference to the series, Attack on Titan. The huge man could actually be a titan feeding on a human. * This episode ending plays Hanagonomi for the first time.